1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reading stands and particularly to reading stands for use in the bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to my invention, persons desiring to read while bathing in a tub have had to hold the reading material in their hands or place it on a stand, in both cases causing the reading material to become wet, either as a result of splashing or as a result of contact between moist hands and the pages being turned.